dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kusakari Masao
Perfil thumb|250px|Kusakari Masao *'Nombre':草刈正雄 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kusakari Masao *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 185 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Ohtsuka Etsuko y 2 hijas *'Agencia:''' Blooming Agency Dramas *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Innocence: Enzai Bengoshi (NTV, 2019) *Monro ga Shinda Hi (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! 2 (NHK, 2018) *Doctor X: Gekai Daimon Michiko 5 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! (NHK, 2017) *Saijo no Meii 2017 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Sanadamaru (NHK, 2016) *Tamiou (TV Asahi, 2015) *Bijo To Danshi (NHK, 2015) *Emergency Interrogation Room (TV Asahi, 2014) *Dakishimetai ! Forever (Fuji TV, 2013) *Meoto Zenzai (NHK, 2013) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012) (ep.4-10) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) (ep.1.5.10) *Hakuouki: Samurai Vendetta (NHK, 2012) *Renai Neet ~Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata (TBS 2012) *Detective Conan 3 (YTV, 2011) *Daibutsu Kaigen (NHK, 2010) *ROMES (NHK, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kiina (NTV, 2009) *Fukuie Keibuho no Aisatsu (NHK, 2009) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008) *Atsu-Hime (NHK, 2008) *Jodan ja nai! (TBS, 2007) *Anna-san no Omame (TV Asahi, 2006) *Jirocho Seoi Fuji (NHK, 2006) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Aisuru Tame ni Aisaretai (TBS, 2003) *Dobutsu no Oisha-san (TV Asahi, 2003) *Densetsu no Madam (NTV, 2003) *Tsuhan-Man (TV Asahi, 2002) *Mona Lisa no Hohoemi (Fuji TV, 2000) *Kawaii dake ja dame kashira (TV Asahi, 1999) *Osorubeshi! Otonashi Karensan (TV Asahi, 1998) *Iguana no Musume (TV Asahi, 1996) *Minami-kun no Koibito (TV Asahi, 1994) *Jajauma Narashi (Fuji TV, 1993) *Kimochi ii Koi Shitai (Fuji TV, 1990) *Mori Motonari (NHK, 1997) *Hashiran ka! (NHK, 1995) *Hana no Ran (NHK, 1994) *Sanada Taiheiki (NHK, 1985) *Kaze to Kumo to Niji to (NHK, 1976) Películas *Kioku ni Gozaimasen (2019) *My Retirement, My Life (2018) *Recipes of Diet Diaries (2013) *Casting Blossoms to the Sky (2012) *Atsuhime Number 1 (2012) *The Singing Hitman! (2010) *The Blood of Rebirth | Yomigaeri no Chi (2009) *0093: Jooheika no Kusakari Masao (2007) *Mobile Detective: The Movie (2006) *Black Kiss | Shinkuronishiti (2004) *Hakuchi: The Innocent | Hakuchi (1999) *XX: utsukushiki kyoki (1993) *Shin gokudo no onna-tachi: Kakugoshiiya (1993) *Inamura Jane | Inamura Jen (1990) *Youkai tengoku: Ghost Hero (1990) *The Enchantment | Yuwakusha (1989) *The Glass Cape (1989) *Guys Who Never Learn II (1988) *Shiroi yabo (1986) *Dirty Hero | Yogoreta eiyu (1982) *Why Not? | Eijanaika (1981) *Day of Resurrection | Fukkatsu no hi (1980) *G.I. Samurai | Sengoku jieitai (1979) *Firebird: Daybreak Chapter | Hi no tori (1978) *Brother and Sister | Ani imoto (1976) - Inokichi *Clash! Young Guy | Gekitotsu! Wakadaisho (1976) *Love in a Small Room | Kushi no hi (1975) - Hirobe *Go for It! Young Guy | Ganbare! Wakadaisho (1975) *ESPY (1974) *Okita Soji (1974) *Aoba shigereru (1974) - *Kanda River (1974) *Himiko (1974) Anuncios *Shisheido BRAVAS (1970s) Curiosidades *Hijo de un padre americano y madre japonesa. *Debido a su patrimonio, era más alto que el promedio japonés de la época y fue considerado increíblemente bien parecido. Enlaces *Wikipedia japones Categoría:JActor Categoría:Blooming Agency